


Ways to Say I Love You

by bakerst_sherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, so much fluff your teeth will fall off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerst_sherlolly/pseuds/bakerst_sherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has important things to say, he just doesn't know how to. Poor sod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff piece because I can't seem to write anything else. I got this idea a couple of months ago as I realized that I am more comfortable talking about certain things in different languages. Enjoy xx

They’ve been “official” for a couple of weeks, even though they have been tiptoeing around each other’s feelings for years. Well, it was Sherlock who did most of the tiptoeing, as Molly had always made her feelings known towards him. Most of the time anyways; the Tom fiasco was definitely not one of her finest moments. Previous mishaps on both sides were all but forgotten, as the clot who as currently observing some soil samples finally asked her out to dinner after a case. Not a chip joint, but Angelo’s. The dinner was candle lit and in a private area of the restaurant. At first she thought it was just a friendly gesture. The faux-riarty debacle stretched everyone’s nerves for nothing. It was nice to unwind with a friend who understood her. She felt sure he felt the same way as there were not very many people in the world who understood their particular lifestyle. The dinner flowed smoothly until Sherlock let his hand rest atop of hers. He looked at her with such intensity she could’ve sworn there was no more oxygen in the room. All he said was, “Molly, please stay.”

She tried to brush it off as just his regular Sherlock dramatics. “Of course, Sherlock. I’m right here.”

He closed his eyes and took a frustrated breath.

“No, what I mean is, would you please be with me as…as more than… a friend?”

Her eyes became comically large, but the look on his face said that he wasn’t faking it. She smiled a beautiful, big smile and nodded ‘okay’.

Six weeks later and life was wonderful. They took it somewhat slow, neither of them wanting to do anything that would somehow drive the other away. Evenings were spent together with takeout and movies, going over interesting cold cases and discussing their current research projects. The one thing Molly was missing however was Sherlock telling her he loved her. She knew he did. He must have, right? The look on his face that night at Angelo’s tried to convey everything his words couldn’t. She knew he had trouble expressing his feelings out loud, but she did wish to hear him say it to her. At least once.

Sherlock’s phone went off and before she knew it, he kissed her cheek, muttered “case” and went out the door. When she got up to put his microscope away, because of course his nibs forgot, she found a note that said:

_See you tonight at 7 at Angelo’s_

Underneath his message there was also

_Min_ _ä_ _rakastan sinua_ _-Sherlock_  

She found it odd, but she didn’t pay any mind to it. Sherlock always left random notes wherever he was working. However, later in the day as she was filling paperwork she found another piece of paper with the word _Szeretlek_ on it. Then there was _Maite zaitut_ on a post-it in her locker. It was quite strange, but again she brushed it off as one of Sherlock’s eccentricities.

She closed her locker and headed to her flat to change for her night out with Sherlock. She loved dressing up, especially when they matched. They didn’t go out very often, but when they did, they made quite a smashing pair if she could say so herself. She could tell people looked at them and couldn’t help but be a little smug and clasp Sherlock’s hand tighter when some women stared at her with envy. She knew that Sherlock never paid those women any mind, but it gave her a confidence boost to know that _he_ chose _her_. 

Her phone went off as she entered her flat.

_Don’t forget about tonight_ _Ngiyakuthanda_ _-Sherlock_

There it was again. The odd words. What was that man doing? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she toed off her shoes, fed Toby, turned on some music and went to get ready. She put on a navy shift that flattered her figure and gave her an elegant air. She didn’t get many chances to look elegant, so she loved it when she could dress up a little more. She matched her dress with opaque tights and low heels. Putting her double breasted pea coat on and grabbing her black clutch, she stepped out of her flat to catch a cab. As she sat in the back of the cab, she put her hands in her pockets and there she found another note:  

_Te iubesc!_

Oh the impossible man! What in the name of all that was holy, was he on about? She shook her head and smiled, thinking that nothing was easy with him. She put the note back in her pocket as she got to Angelo’s. Her phone went off just as Angelo was seating her in the restaurant’s more private area.  

_Running late. Morons at NSY. Be there soon. Sorry. Ich liebe dich. –Sherlock_  

She started to have an inkling about Sherlock’s cryptic messages but she decided to wait until after dinner to ask him about it. The dinner was lovely, for them, as other people might not find it so charming when your significant other rattles on about corpses. She loved to see Sherlock talk with such animation about his case and see the way his eyes would light up as he walked her through it. His mind and his thought-process were truly unparalleled.  

After dinner Molly wanted to walk a little bit around Soho, as she loved London at night and the weather was agreeable. Before she knew it though, Sherlock guided her towards Hyde Park. They continued to walk hand in hand through the quiet of the park until Sherlock stopped, let go of her hand, turned around and briskly walked behind a tree. As quickly as he let go of her hand, he emerged with a most lovely bouquet of flowers offering them to her with a bashful look on his face.  

“Before you ask, I had Wiggins place it there a couple of minutes ago. I thought you might want to go for a walk so I had him on stand-by. John said that it’s customary to offer flowers. I hope they are to your liking…” She cut him off with a peck on the lips.

“Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?” She smirked as she said so. She took a whiff of the flowers. They smelled heavenly. 

“Thank you Sherlock, they are lovely.”  

She took up his arm and they started walking again, but as she was admiring the gorgeous bouquet, she saw a note tucked in.  

_To: Molly_

_From: Sherlock_

_Je t’aime_  

She stopped in her tracks as soon as she read it. She had a rusty knowledge of French but even she knew what that phrase meant. Her brain started to put together all the other clues he left her during the day. She turned around to look at him.  

“Sherlock? What is this?”  

“Flowers, Molly.” He answered smugly.

“No kidding, Sherlock! I mean these notes that you’ve been leaving me all day.” 

“Ah… that…” he looked away from her. “I…um…wanted to…t-tell you something important. I just couldn’t say it in English yet.”  

He avoided looking at her. She was a brilliant woman. She must have figured it out by now. What if she didn’t return the intensity of his feelings? With her one free hand, she pulled him out of his reverie and down to her, and snogged the daylights out of her ridiculous consulting detective. 

“I love you too, Sherlock.”  

“Good, that is um good, because I… I love you.”  

He made sure to look into her eyes as he declared his love for her, so she’d know that he meant it. The smile she gave him was brighter than anything he’d seen in his life. He managed to say out loud something that he’d been telling Mind Palace Molly for quite some time. Now there was just one more thing he had to do. He took a big breath.

“Molly, I’ve been thinking and would you…would you please make Baker St. your home? For forever? Maybe?”  

He looked shy and unsure of himself for a second time tonight. The man who fired off deductions with razor-sharp precision had trouble confessing to the woman he loved how much he loved her and that he wanted to make their arrangement a permanent one. Molly smiled to herself. What a loveable idiot. Well, he was her idiot. She didn’t answer right away. Sherlock looked concerned.

“Molly? Do you not want to make Baker St. your home? B-because I thought you did, and Molly I am willing to make it official. Actually, no, I want to make it official. I um.. I asked mummy for her ring, so if you’d have me…” he was talking at lighting fast speeds now and for the third time tonight, Molly Hooper had to use her body language to express her feelings. She punctured every sentence with a kiss to make sure he understood her perfectly.

“Yes. I’ll move in with you. I’ll marry you. You sentimental clot. Nothing’s ever easy with you, hmm? But I love it. And. I. Love. You.”  

They stayed there in the park with their foreheads touching and smiles as wide and bright as the stars above.

**Author's Note:**

> The order of the languages used:  
> 1\. Finnish  
> 2\. Hungarian  
> 3\. Basque  
> 4\. Zulu  
> 5\. Romanian  
> 6\. German  
> 7\. French


End file.
